Merry Little KChen Christmas
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR KATXVALENTINE. Chris Jericho makes his girlfriend burn Christmas cookies because he's playing Guitar Hero. Naturally, he's got a plan to make it up to her. JerichoOC.


**A/N:** FIRST CHRISTMAS ONESHOT! BOOM! This is for Kat aka **KatxValentine**. Mwahaha. This also my first Chris Jericho oneshot. I'm awesome. Anyway, this **NOT** meant to be serious. Like at all. Haha. Enjoy it, peeps! Read. Review. ENJOY. Peace and love!

* * *

How many men expected to come home and hear the sounds of Kristin Chenoweth's Christmas album? Not many, but Chris Jericho had come to accept his girlfriend's love for the Broadway star. To be honest, he didn't really mind it. The Canadian unlocked the door to his house, stepping inside to find Kat's two friends, Nicole and Lindsay sitting on his couch. However, there was no Kat. This would've caused any other man concern. But, again, Chris had come to accept his girlfriend's love for her friends. The Canadian dropped his keys onto the coffee table, his eyes moving over the mounds of wrapping paper and bows on the floor.

"What are you two doing here?" Chris asked.

"We're baking," Lindsay answered, not looking up from the TV.

"And wrapping presents," Nicole added.

Chris took a peek at what had the two so captivated and he wasn't surprised to find them watching Edge's Decade of Decadence DVD. He didn't need to ask what'd happened. It happened every Christmas and birthday. Kat would get together with Nicole and Lindsay to bake cookies and wraps presents. Only the dough would be made when the trouble started. Lindsay and Nicole would put more dough into their mouths than onto the cookie sheet. Kat would yell at them and ban them from the kitchen. Hence why the two sat in his living room "wrapping presents".

The smell of freshly baked chocolate chips cookies led Chris to the kitchen. That also happened to be where he found Kat. She was by the oven, carefully pulling out a tray of cookies, singing along to the music. He kept quiet, waiting for Kat put all the cookies on a plate. When she finished, he moved up behind her, his head resting on her shoulder. She bent her head back, smiling at the Canadian. Chris tilted his head, hoping for a kiss. Instead of their lips meeting, his face was introduced to a wooden spoon.

"What the--" Chris started.

"I'm baking," Kat growled. "Go play Guitar Hero or something."

"I just wanted a kiss."

Kat paused for a moment, smirking. Chris smirked as well, assuming he'd gotten his way. His smirk faded when she pushed a cookie into his hand and shooed him. Chris grumbled under his breath, going back to the living room. He sat in between Nicole and Lindsay on the couch, glancing at the TV. The girls glanced at him, each breaking off a piece of the cookie, leaving him with barely a crumb. Chris sighed, leaning back to put his feet on the coffee table. Maybe he could convince to hook up the xbox.

* * * * *

"Hey!" Nicole shouted. "That's cheating!"

"No it's not," Chris smirked.

Nicole pouted, passing the guitar over to Lindsay. Chris still smirked, taking amusement that he was beating two girls at Guitar Hero. He'd almost forgotten that Kat had kicked him out of the kitchen. Almost being the key word. He figured an hour or so had passed. He wasn't exactly sure which and he didn't really care. The kitchen grew quiet again and one could only assume that the baking had stopped. This was confirmed when a tray of burnt cookies came flying into the living room.

All three jumped, the game they'd been playing suddenly becoming so insignificant. They all sat frozen in place, afraid to make any sudden movement. Kat stormed in, glaring solely at Chris. Nicole and Lindsay said goodbye before quickly leaving the house. Chris tried to feign innocence, though he was unsure of what had happened. The only thing he knew was that his girlfriend was beyond pissed.

"Uhm…everything okay?" Chris asked.

"You made me burn the cookies!" Kat yelled.

"Heh, they look like hockey pucks."

"Is that _all_ you Canadians ever think about?!"

Chris reached his hand up to scratch the back of his neck. Yeah, maybe now wasn't the best time for a joke. But, that was how he always made Kat feel better. He'd crack some stupid little joke, she'd laugh and call him an idiot. That's how their back and forth went. It suited them. But, tonight was Christmas Eve. Things should've been going smoothly. Maybe it was partially his fault. He'd been out the entire day instead of helping with decorating like he'd promised. But, in his defense, he'd been doing something important.

"If you weren't so loud…Guitar Hero-ing, we wouldn't have burnt cookies," Kat growled.

"I wasn't the only one playing!" Chris defended himself.

"I still blame you."

* * * * *

Chris had given up arguing and apologizing within ten minutes of yelling. Kat had retreated into the bedroom, at least that's what he assumed. The kitchen was quiet so he was sure that the cookie making hadn't resumed. Actually, the whole house was quiet. Chris muted the Rangers vs. Devils, raising an eyebrow as he tried to listen. This wasn't right. Usually, whenever the Devils played the Rangers, Kat was up his ass cheering on the Devils and making derogatory comments about the Rangers. Chris chuckled remembering when Kat had met his father, Ted Irvine, for the first time.

A Ranger game had been playing on the TV and Kat had gone off on one of her usual Ranger-rants. Chris had tried in vain to hint to her that his father had played for the Rangers. But, since Kat was stubborn, she ignored him. Chris couldn't dwell on the memory any long when Kat ran into the room, crying hysterically. She jumped into his arms, sobbing into his chest. Chris just looked confused as he tried to comfort her.

"What happened?" he demanded. "What's wrong?"

"'thaveanymore," Kat sobbed.

"Huh?"

"I went online to buy tickets for Kristin's new show, but--but THEY'RE ALL SOLD OUT."

Chris really shouldn't been surprised. The only thing Kat loved more than him was Kristin Chenoweth. Hell, she hadn't shut up about Kristin's off Broadway show for the past three months. She'd dropped so many hints that he almost wanted to strangle her. Almost. As Kat continued to sob, Chris pushed her off of his lap, moving towards the tree. He'd wanted to wait until tomorrow, but he knew his girlfriend needed a pick me up. He picked up a small, wrapped box and brought back to the couch.

"You're not even listening to me!" Kat glared.

"Would you just shut up and open it?" Chris rolled his eyes.

Kat grumbled something under breath, but tore the paper off the gift anyway. She opened the box, revealing two tickets to Kristin's show. The very show that she'd just learned was sold out. Words could not describe her fangirlish glee. She squealed, throwing her arms around Chris' neck. He laughed at her joy, returning her hug.

"Now who has the best boyfriend ever?" Chris teased.

"Oh, shut up and watch your stupid Rangers game," Kat smirked.

* * *

**A/N:** Boom. I love you, Kat. Merry Christmas. :D


End file.
